Why didn't she listen?
by Roland5021
Summary: When Emma refused to listen to Jessie telling her Vincent was no good, Emma goes to a dance with Vincent, but the dance is anything but a dance. Emma is left pregnant at 16 and doesn't know how to tell her or Jessie, everyone seems to be a bit more suspicious as to what she was going the night of the dance. Caution: This contains highly sexual references and actions. Read Author's.
1. Author's Note

Hello!

I know i have so many great fans, but there is also a equal amount of hate mail that is being placed in my position.. I will be taking down Why didn't she Listen, But i still will keep it. If you like to have the story messaged to you, please send me a message regarding this. Thank you!

Roland5021


	2. Chapter 1: What was that for?

This is another fan fiction i thought was going to be interesting and i just thought it would be cool. This is placed when Emma is 16, Vincent Liotta is 17, Zuri is 9, Luke is 14, Ravi is 13, and Jessie is 20.

Now for the disclaimer... I do not own the characters of the television show, Jessie.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**  
**January 12**  
**The Penthouse**  
**6:15pm.**

Emma looked at her outfit. She didn't listen to Jessie when she told her that her first crush was a bad influence. She had the slow flashback of the party and after it. She loved him, no matter how much he would hit her. She just chalked it up to it being in a relationship. She flashed back to her standing, looking in the mirror. She had a dark-blueish dress on. She had black eyeliner and dark purple eyes shadow on as always. She looked like a shadow, and you could barely see her pale face behind her blonde and black hair. It was over her knees. She decided to let it down a bit so no one would see the bruises. She set on a pair of heels and walked out of the room. She saw the clock _6:15? I'm gonna be late!_ She ran to the elevator and was caught my Jessie. Jessie walked out of Jessies room. "Ok, Emma, home before midnight, you have fun, no alcohol and be safe." Jessie said. Emma rolled her eyes and walked out. She opened her phone and called Vincent. "Hey, Vince, i'm out in the lobby" Emma said. She leaned against the wall. Tony saw Emma and frowned. "Yeah, I'll be there" Vincent said. He reared the corner with his old, crummy car. "Don't you think you should be a bit lighter? What happened to being the 13 year old girl?" Tony said in his thick accent. "Tony, no one can stay there 13 year oldself. " Emma replied. She saw Vincent's car and ran to it. She kissed Vincent and got in his car. She closed the door and they drove to the highschool.

Luke sat in his room. He had a outfit for a dance. He was invited to go to the Dance, but he wasn't aloud to go out, and Emma being the bad child, he had to straighten up his act. Luke locked his door and set a recording. He got out on his patio and set down a ladder. He climbed down and got on his bike. It was awhile to bike, but he knew that this was better.

Emma got out of the car and looked confused. "Wait... were supposed to be at the Dance? Why are we at your house?" Emma asked. "Just give me a minute in there." Vincent said, grabbing her wrist. Emma winced in pain and let out an uneasy sigh. She followed Vincent into his house. Vincent lived alone in a old house with his mother, although. today she was gone. Vincent walked in and locked the door. Emma looked around. "Wow, it's a bit.. Clean" She said. Vincent looked at Emma. "You know, Emma, it is.." He started. He looked at her in surprise. Emma picked up her phone and dialed Luke.

Luke got off his bike at the high school and walked in. _Wow, Emma's not here yet, it's 7:00pm._ He found a random girl that somewhat looked his age and started to talk to her about how he dances in the parks regularly. Then, Luke saw his phone and asked to be excused. He walked out. "Hello? Emma, where are you?" He said.

Emma looked at the phone. Vincent stared at her in anger. He took the phone. "Hey, You, it's Emma's boy. She's in the bathroom, she'll be out in a minute. Sorry i called" he said. Then he closed the phone. Emma looked at him. "What was that for?" She said. Vincent grinned in surprise.


	3. Chapter 2 : No, Not Vince

This is another fan fiction i thought was going to be interesting and i just thought it would be cool. This is placed when Emma is 16, Vincent Liotta is 17, Zuri is 9, Luke is 14, Ravi is 13, and Jessie is 20.

Now for the disclaimer... I do not own the characters of the televison show, Jessie.

* * *

Chapter Two

Luke closed his phone. _Weird._ He walked back to the girl and continued to talk to her.

He walked behind her and torn her dress. It fell to the ground. "Hey, i was supposed to wear that for the dance!" Emma exclaimed. Vincent looked at her and let out a laugh. "No, Emma, were not going" He said. He ripped her top off and threw her on the couch. Emma looked at Vincent in confusion. "Emma, you are such an idiot! You should have listened to your little babysitter," Vincent said, taking off her shoes. He threw them across the room. "Vincent, no," She started. The next thing she knew was that she was pinned to the couch, Vincent had held them down. Then he started to kiss her, starting at her collarbone. Emma fidgeted and tried to get out of his little trap. He slugged a punch at her right thigh and Emma let out a scream. Her body went numb and she felt she had the wind knocked out of her. She couldn't talk, and she barely made out a yelp. Vincent sat up and stared at her. Emma let out another gulp, hoping for air. Vincent leaned over and threw his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't breathe, yet she couldn't stand not to kiss him back. She somewhat could feel her left arm and she tried to grab his jacket on him. Vincent leaned up and took the jacket off. Then slowly, he started his shirt, then his pants. In the next second or two, They were sitting there, both naked in front of each other. Then it slowly came to Emma. _Am I going to be...Raped? No, i couldn't have, Vincent wouldn't._ Then Vincent slowly leaned closer to her, and continued to kiss her. No, Kiss would not fit it, he was practically forcing his tongue into his, not taking a breath at all. Then, he started to run his hand up her thigh. Emma couldn't feel it, all she knew was that she couldn't breathe and she was stuck, unable to do anything. Then, he slowly started to put him inside of her. He tried faster and faster as he saw Emma in horror. She screamed to the feel of it. She had most of her feeling back in her legs, but Vincent was thrusting harder and harder, she couldn't move. Then she finally leaned in pain and let out a blood-curling scream. She didn't know if the scream was hormonal or for the pain, but she screamed anyways. Vincent took a towel he had on the coffee table and shoved it in her mouth. Then, he picked the 80 pound 16 year old and threw her to the bathroom door. She fell to the ground in a ball and started to ball. Vincent picked her by her arms, and pinned her to the door. The door fell and Emma turned around and jumping into the shower, hoping it would try to get something to throw at him. She shut the glass door and tried to pull the shower head off. Vincent flung the shower door open and Emma let out a cry. Vincent chuckled and shoved her to the bottom of the bathtub. She was covered in blood from various sections of her body. Vincent got up and looked over his body, it too was covered in bodily fluids. "Best day if were clean?" He said, turning on the water. The water flushed in her eyes, and the only thing she saw was blurry. Then she felt her being lifted and pushed again the wall. The hot water poured over her. She tried to turn her head, but water engulfed her vision at that time. Then, she felt the same body against hers, going in and out of her. The water made it worst. She let out another blood-curling scream, yet it sounded like a weep. She just gave up and let him do what he wanted. She didn't care anymore. She wouldn't be surprised if she wouldn't make it out of the house alive today. She fell to the ground and weeped more and more. Vincent decided he would stop throwing her. He got down on his knees and forced Emma to lean on her back. He moved both of her legs and slowly got used to being inside of her. Then he started thrusting faster and harder. He once again heard Emma weep from it. He found a towel and tied it around her neck. She had somehow gotten the first on out. He continued for somewhat felt like hours, but turned out to be 15 minutes. He got up and wrapped a towel around himself. He left Emma in the water, bloody, and abused. She had twice as many bruises and a black eye. On top of that, she was just now sexually abused. She watched him put on his jacket and slammed the door shut. She looked out the door to see he was gone. She carefully crept out of the bathtub and wiped herself off so she didn't look like a murderer. She looked at her phone.. No Battery. "Figures" She mumbled. She walked into a somewhat females room. She found a magenta dress and figured it would work. She put it on and it went to her ankles. She put on her black ankles boots and ran out in the back alleyway. She ran home and opened the elevator. She looked at the clock _12:34, Damn it!_ She crept upstairs and she held onto the doorknob. As she carefully twisted it. The light flew on. Emma flinched at the light beaming and turned around. It was a figure with dark curly hair. "Emma! It's past midnight, and you did not leave in that dr- Emma, what happened to your eye?" Jessie said, looking at Emma's purplish eye. "Nothing, it's makeup, you know, don't worry about it!" She said. She ran in her room, locked the door, and ran to her bed crying. She soon cried herself to sleep.

Jessie watched Emma yell at her and run into her room. You could slightly hear muffled cries and weeps being made out. Jessie sighed and walked back into her room. She got into bed and wondered all night what happened with Emma.

* * *

Well, at least it's over one thousand words. Mostly for all of my chapters, i would like one-thousand to fifteen-hundred words. Please Rate and Review. Suggestions are most wanted.


	4. Chapter 3 : This is going to be good

This is another fan fiction i thought was going to be interesting and i just thought it would be cool. This is placed when Emma is 16, Rosie is 15, Vincent Liotta is 17, Zuri is 9, Luke is 14, Ravi is 13, and Jessie is 20.

Now for the disclaimer... I do not own the characters of the television show, Jessie.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Emma woke up and looked at her alarm clock. Is was ten o'clock. She still had her pink dress and black ankle boots on. She set on a purple dress and walked downstairs. She sat at the table and put on a fake smile. Jessie was the only person who sat on the table. "ok, Emma, i had to drop one hundred dollars to get Zuri, Ravi, Luke, and Bertram to go to the park. It's just you and me. What really happened last night?" Jessie said, sitting down on the table, setting a bunch of waffles in front of Emma. Emma sat up and took a bite out of them. "Fine, but you can't, can't tell Anyone!" Emma said, reaching closer to Jessie. Jessie nodded. Emma looked around to make sure no one was there. "Ok, last night, i went with Vincent to the dance, you know that. Well, what you didn't know, what i even didn't know was that we didn't go to the party. We went to his apartment... and, and" Emma stuttered. She had tears from her face already. "And he" She made out of the words. "Emma, what? Oh wait.. Did he, he rape you?" Jessie said, thinking that she could fight for herself. "How did you know?" Emma said, no clue Jessie was guessing. "Emma, no, he didn't." Jessie said, feeling what Emma was feeling. Emma let out a cry. Jessie got up and walked over, hugging her. Emma cried into Jessie's blue blouse. Then she wiped away her tears and got up. "I'm going to the park with Ravi and them." Emma said. She slipped on her shoes and walked out the door. She walked downstairs and waved to Tony, thinking just to lighten the mood. Tony smiled and went back to work. Emma walked to the park and looked at Bertram. "Your free to go home." She said. "Great, the children have been all over me all day." Bertram said, getting up. Emma sat down and caught Vincent in the corner of her eye. She turned around and stomped to her. "Vincent Liotta!" She screamed. "How could you! Why!" She said. Ravi ran over to her. "Emma, stop yelling, it is fine, Vincent was just pushing Zuri on the swing. " He said. Emma looked around and couldn't see Vincent in sight anymore. "Damn it, Ravi!" She yelled. She ran over to Zuri. "Are you ok?" She said. Zuri smiled. "Why wouldn't i be?" She said. "Nothing." Emma replied. "Come on, were going home, Jessie said. " Emma said, walking to the penthouse. Luke got up and ran to the penthouse, racing Ravi. Zuri skipped home. They all walked in and Emma ran to her room. She texted her friend, Rosie, she thought it would be the best thing to do is tell someone.

Meanwhile, at Rosie's house. She got up and picked up her phone. She saw it and texted back. "I'll be over in a minute." She said. She set on her black leather jacket and walked to the penthouse. "Hey Tony." She said and walked to the elevator. "What is with all the teens smiling and being nice?" He said in his thick accent. "I guess it's today." Rosie said, smiling and pressing the elevator's button. She went straight to the penthouse and walked in. "Emma!" She said. Jessie walked out. "Hi Rosie, why are you looking for Emma?" She said Rosie saw Jessie and smiled. "She texted me to come over so we can hang." She said. Emma came out of her room and looked over the railing. "Up here Rosie" She said. "Sorry Jess, but Em calls." She said, running up. They both walked in her room. Emma closed the door. "Ok, Rosie, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." She said. Luke heard Emma's door close and kept silent. He walked in her room to get her heels and try to sell them, but she walked in to early, and he was stuck sitting in her closet. He heard Emma's comment. _Oh, this is going to be good._

* * *

That took a bit of thinking.. But i think it turned out great. Please Review and suggestions are always great.


	5. Chapter 4 : I need to talk to Jessie

This is another fan fiction i thought was going to be interesting and i just thought it would be cool. This is placed when Emma is 16, Rosie is 15, Vincent Liotta is 17, Zuri is 9, Luke is 14, Ravi is 13, and Jessie is 20.

Now for the disclaimer... I do not own the characters of the televison show, Jessie.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Emma looked at Rosie. "So, you know, and only you know that Vincent hasn't been the best of boyfriends." Emma started. Rosie nodded. "Well, last night was a little more than just beating. This.. It was worst." She said pulling out her phone. She texted Rosie the rest of the sentence. Rosie gasped. "No Way!" She said, hugging Emma. Emma somehow made out a yes between her tears. "Oh Emma, It's ok. It'll be ok." She said. Emma smiled and leaned on her shoulder. Luke closed his eyes. [What did they say? I have to get into Emma's phone!] Rosie smiled at Emma. "Want to go shopping for more clothes and ankle boots? I got 200 dollars from helping old people." Rosie said. "But, that's for you, i couldn't. " Emma said. "I spent my allowance of 300 dollars this week. " She whispered. "Woah, no, this is for you and I, to forgot- to forget him." She said, getting up. Emma wiped the tears away and sat up. She walked into her bathroom and put on black eyeliner. Then she walked out. "Ready." She said. "Great!" Rosie said, opening her door and walking out. Emma walked out and locked her door. They walked downstairs and walked to the elevator. "Hey Girls, what are you going?" Jessie asked. Emma ignored her and walked to the elevator. "Were going to go blow my 200 dollars." Rosie said, following Emma. "Wow, i get paid less then that in a month! I need a raise. " Jessie said, turning around and walking in the kitchen. "So, Bertram." She started.

Luke heard them walk downstairs and ran out of her closet. Emma left her phone sitting on her bed. Luke spotted it and walked over to it. He looked at it. "Raped? What's that?" He whispered. "What's what, brother?" Ravi said, getting out of Emma's under bed. Luke jumped back. "Ravi! what were you doing under there?" He asked. "Oh, brother i was just looking for my jewel to my bracelet for India day." He said. "What ever. But don't tell Emma i was in her closet." He said. "I promise." Ravi said, raising his left hand. "It's your right hand, Ravi." Luke said. Ravi looked at his left hand and lowered it. Then he raised his right hand and smiled. Luke rolled his eyes and opened Emma's door a bit and peaked out. Then he walked out with Ravi. Zuri popped out of the corner. "What were you doing in Emma's room?" She asked. "Oh, nothing. We were going to scare her, but she left early. I need to talk to Jessie." Luke said, running downstairs. Ravi shrugged and followed Luke.

* * *

Well, demands were made and here it is... I have inspiration and i think chapter 5 will come pretty fast after this. Comments and suggestions are much wanted. Please rate.


	6. Chapter 5 : No, it's can't be!

Finally. School started this week and it's been hard to get on.

* * *

Chapter 5:  
Luke ran downstairs and found Jessie. "Jessie! Can i ask you a question for what a word is?" Luke said. Jessie looked at Luke. "You? Want me to tell you what a word means?" Jessie said. Luke nodded. "Fine, what word is it?" Jessie grumbled. "Um, Raped?" Luke said, sensing Jessie's tense of anger. Jessie looked at Luke. "Why? Where did you get that word?" Jessie said, demanding for an answer. Luke looked at Ravi, hoping he would answer. "Fine, We were in Emma's room and she was saying something about Vincent and she texted Rosie that word." Ravi said. Jessie looked at Luke and Ravi. _Their lying. I know of it._ She nodded and called for Bertram. Then she walked out.

Three hours later

Emma walked home and said goodbye to Rosie. Jessie confronted her about Luke and them. "Rape? No! That's a role play we do." Emma said, walking upstairs. Jessie shrugged walked into the kitchen. "Bertram? Doesn't Emma seem distant? " She asked. Bertram turned around. "Why would i care? I have to cook." Bertram continuing his cooking.

* * *

Sorry, I've really wanted to short a few months and there really wasn't a lot to say.

* * *

One month later.  
7am  
Emma's Room.

Emma woke up and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She's been waking up in the middle of the night and vomiting excessively. She walked our of her room and pushed the elevator button. She slipped on her black sandals and got on the elevator. She got down and walked to the nearest dollar store. She got multiple items including a new pair of shoes, another tank top, and a pack of pregnancy tests. _It can't be happening, but just to be sure._ She walked to the counter and purchased the items with the little money she had left. She walked home and ate a bagel and a pickle. She went to her room and turned on the television. Placing the food on a night stand, she took the bag and put the clothes away and walked into her personal bathroom. She pulled the test out and threw the wrappers away. She got out and dug through her trash can, looking for the box. She compared them together and saw that she was pregnant. Emma gasped and threw it out, thinking it was wrong. _No, i can't be!_ She walked out and sat on her bed, picking up her phone and calling Rosie.

* * *

Sorry for taking forever and lacking detail and complexity. I figured to get it out. Please Rate and Review.


	7. Chapter 6: Answer?

This is another fan fiction i thought was going to be interesting and i just thought it would be cool. This is placed when Emma is 16, Vincent Liotta is 17, Zuri is 9, Luke is 14, Ravi is 13, and Jessie is 20.

Now for the disclaimer... I do not own the characters of the television show, Jessie.

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
**Two Months**  
**7:12pm**  
**A nearby neighborhood from Rosie's house**

Emma was spending the night at Rosie's house. Tomorrow was here physical and she asked Jessie and Rosie to be there personally without her parents. She has yet to tell them anything. She looked at Rosie. "How am i going to tell my parents I'm pregnant?" She asked. "Well, to start off, let's go outside somewhere safe to talk. This house's walls are like cardboard" Rosie replied, getting up. Emma nodded and walked outside. "Where though?" She asked anxiously. "Over here." Rosie said, leading her to a dark alley. She looked around. "It's ok, no one's here." Rosie said, getting up and walking to a weird-looking chair. She sat down. "Okay, to start off, don't sound so cheesy. " Rosie started. Emma looked around hearing abstracting noises. She looked at Rosie in fear. "It's okay," Emma told herself. Rosie went quiet. "Rosie?" she asked wildly panicking. There was no answer. Then a strange throat clearing choke. "Emma, i hear i did get you pregnant." the strange man said. Emma stood in total blackness, not knowing anything. She remembered the similar voice: Vincent, but she didn't know where he was. "Yes, you did! Where are you!? What have to done with Rosie! Don't you lay a fin-" Emma started, but was instantly interjected by Vincent. He was right next to her. "She's fine, it's not her i want. Be careful for what you do. Your out of place. This time I'm not going to let you see the light of day" He said. Emma let out a blood curling scream hoping to raise people's flags. She ran to the left of her, but was slowly knocked onto the ground. She blacked out.

She woke up several hours later and looked around. She was in a closet that looked like it had bells and traps. Then it hit her. _Omg, I'm in Vincent's house. Rosie!_ She looked around and felt a body next to hers, she felt and the same straight hair girl was right next to her. She sighed and tried to get a glimpse of Rosie. Her mouth was taped, like hers. She was in handcuffs. Emma was in bands and traps. Then there was a slamming. "Yes, she's still in here!" Emma heard Vincent yell. He ran over to the closet. She fell on Rosie, hoping he would see that she was sleeping. He pulled her and slapped her across the face. Emma tried to keep her eye's as closed as long. Then, she was being lifted. Her eye's forced open and she saw Vincent. He smiled a evil grin and looked at the guy, dropping her on the same looking room that she found the pink dress. She tried to mumble, but the tape was going farther into her throat. Vincent ripped the tape off her lips. "Speak." He said in some point of power and authority. Emma croaked down her voice. "Let Rosie go. Do what you want with me." She said, looking at Rosie looking at her. Vincent smiled and walked over to Rosie. "Like this?" He asked, taking her hand cuffs and placing them up above the closet, her standing now with her hands up. Rosie let out a cry. Vincent traced his hand up her shirt. Rosie let out a gasp. Emma looked at Vincent. "No! Leave her Alone!" She yelled. Vincent turned to Emma. "Fine, but." He started. "But what?" she asked, shocked he was asking her something. "But, I can do what i want with you." he started. He inches closer to Emma. "In front of her." He added in a hushed whisper. Emma looked at Rosie. "Emma, No. Let him." She started. "Rosie," Emma started. Vincent looked at them. "Okay, 5 seconds." He said, Emma and Rosie argued back and forth for the time. "Okay, time's up." Vincent said. "Answer?" He replied.

* * *

Here you go! I'm sorry it took forever! Please rate and review


	8. Chapter 7: Back to December

This is another fan fiction i thought was going to be interesting and i just thought it would be cool. This is placed when Emma is 16, Vincent Liotta is 17, Zuri is 9, Luke is 14, Ravi is 13, and Jessie is 20.

Now for the disclaimer... I do not own the characters of the television show, Jessie.

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
**Two Months**  
**Vincent's house on the same day**  
**9:55pm**

Emma sit looking at Rosie. "Answer?" Vincent said repeating his question more tense. Rosie piped up. "Fine! Do what you want to us both!" Rosie said. Emma screaming. Vincent smiled. "Very Well. And for being so brave, i'll leave you in the closet" He said, walking towards her, shoving her into the closet, and slamming it shut. Vincent turned to Emma. Emma let out a scream. "Shut up!" Vincent said.

Jessie Prescott sat in the penthouse, pasing the couch. Mr and Mrs. Ross was sitting there. "Emma should be home by now. She said she was going to Rosie's... She might have been spending the night." Jessie said, picking up the phone and dialing Emma's number. Morgan and Christina Ross look at Jessie in shock.

Vincent reached into Emma's pocket and pulled out her phone. He saw it was from her nosy nanny, Jessie. He knew if she didn't pick it up, she would have the police at all of her friend's houses in minutes. "Emma, when i pick this up, tell your nanny, any fucken thing except that your here or i'll hurt Rosie." Vincent said, answering the call. He held it to Emma's face. "Hello?" She replied. "Emma? It's almost 10 o'clock. Your parents are worried sick, where are you?" Jessie replied. Emma looked at Vincent, then back at Rosie. "I'm at Rosie's. I'm going to stay there the night, i thought i told you. I'll call you in the morning, were trying to sleep." Emma said with a fake yawn. "Fine, i'll tell your parents. Call me when you wake up tomorrow? Good Night" Jessie said, ending the call. She looked at Mr. and Mrs. Ross. "It's okay, she's gonna spend the night over there." She said. "Okay, Good night Jessie" Mrs. Ross said, walking upstairs..

Emma looked at Vincent as she closed the phone and took out the battery, throwing it across the room. Rosie heard the phone being thrown to the ground. She closed her eyes and hoped that this all was a very bad nightmare. Emma looked at Vincent in Horror. "What else can you do? I'm already 2 months pregnant!" Emma yelled. "Well, i can do anything i want" Vincent said shedding his cloths and starting on her shirt. He tore it off and looked at her slightly elevated stomach. He geared his eyes off and started at her pants. Emma gasped from the feel of his hands. Soon enough, yet again, they both stood naked, Rosie in the closet, burying her face into the clothing to hide the screams of her best friend. Emma looked at Vincent as he grinned. He ran his hands up and down her stomach. Emma rolls over, onto the floor and gets up, trying to scramble to the closet. Vincent looked at Emma and ran to her, placing his hands firmly on her thighs, picking her up placing her on the bed, taking the ties and tying her to the bed stand. "Tried to get away from me, eh?" He asked. He continued running his hands up and down her waist. Then, not resisting anymore, he placed him inside of her, moving and and out. He pressed his lips against hers for comfort. He thrusted harder as Emma just sat there, weeping. He thrusted once more and Emma let our a blood warming scream. Vincent Smiled. "Better listen to me" He said. Emma started to looked at Vincent and wrapped her slight body around his neck, trying to kiss him. Vincent eased on the thrusting and placed his fingers through her hair. Emma stopped, hoping he wouldn't notice. Vincent grinned.

* * *

Chapter 8 should be up quite soon! Please comment!


	9. Chapter 8: You should have listened

This is another fan fiction i thought was going to be interesting and i just thought it would be cool. This is placed when Emma is 16, Rosie is 15, Vincent Liotta is 17, Zuri is 9, Luke is 14, Ravi is 13, and Jessie is 20.

Now for the disclaimer... I do not own the characters of the television show, Jessie.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**  
Emma looked at Vincent as he grinned. Vincent let out a smiled and got up, walking to Rosie. "Don't!" She yelled. Vincent turned around and looked at her. "Sorry. Mason!" He yelled, wrapping his robe along him. A large, muscular black guy walked in and looked at Vincent. "Yes?" He asked. Vincent pulled Rosie out of the closet and looking at Mason. Rosie let out a weep, knowing Mason Deals was the strongest and largest guy in the school. She gave a gulp and started to ball. "She's all yours." He said, handing Rosie to Mason. Rosie let out a scream as Emma tried to cover up, screaming.

Mason nodded and took Rosie to the other room, throwing her on the bed. "Mason, you don-" Rosie said, but was interjected by Mason. "Rosie, your a good girl, but come on, you can't deny the master Vincent." Mason said, looking at her. He didn't know how to do this. He ran his hand up her pant leg, sending a shock up her leg. Her nostrils flared and she looked at Mason in fear. Mason shrugged and started to her buttoned blouse. He ran his hand up her chest. She started at her first button as Rosie looked at Mason doing it. "Please don't." She said. Mason ignored her and continued.

Vincent turned to Emma. "You could have just listened to me. But now Rosie has to pay." Vincent said, looking at Emma. Emma looked at Vincent. "You leave her alone." She said. Vincent completely ignored her and layed back on her, looking at her elevated stomach. "Do you think if I rape you hard enough, you'll loose that child of yours?" He said. Emma looked at him. "You won't try." She said. Vincent grinned. "Yes i would." He said, running his hand through her hair.

* * *

That's all for now. I'll get 9th chapter later when i can. Please rate and review.


	10. Chapter 9: You wouldn't dare!

This is another fan fiction i thought was going to be interesting and i just thought it would be cool. This is placed when Emma is 16, Rosie is 15, Vincent Liotta is 17, Zuri is 9, Luke is 14, Ravi is 13, and Jessie is 20.

Now for the disclaimer... I do not own the characters of the television show, Jessie.

* * *

Chapter 9:  
Emma looked at Vincent in horror. She tried to fight. Vincent held Emma down and looked at her. He started to kiss her collarbone. Emma gasped as he kissed her collarbone. Then, in the blink of a second, he was ramming his hard, large manhood into her. He thrusted to the point where he started to see stars. He threw his head up, resisting the pleasure. Emma jerked back and forth as he thrusted.

Rosie looked at Mason as he was unbuttoning her pants. He tried to make this the least hard. He kissed her torso and unzipped his pants, looking at her. "Ready?" He whispered. Rosie nodded sheepishly. Mason smiled and leaned on the small teen. He started to slowly place his large and hard manhood into her, moving in and out. Rosie gasped at the feel, and grabbed onto Mason's shoulder, trying to get up. She curled her toes in horror along with her eyes.

Vincent looked at Emma. Emma heard Rosie gasp. "I think our little Rosie is having fun." He said. "If you-" She started. "If what?" Vincent said, taking another thrust in her. Emma let out a weep as he thrusted into her. He smiled and looked at her. He sat up and leaned up, forcing her against the walls. He started rubbing her clit and smiled. This new technique is anything but pleasing to Emma. She tried to pull off of him. Vincent forced her in his lap, his dick erect in the air. He shoved Emma on top of him and smiled. "You disgusting" She started, but screamed to the feel of him both rubbing her and doing her.

Mason wasn't the sweetest black man in the school. He didn't have feelings for anyone. He looked at Rosie and smiled. He started to thrust harder into her. He thrusted to the point were he was starting to pant. He got up and looked at frightened Rosie. He picked her up and buttoned her blouse and put her pants on. She tried to fight him. "It's okay." he said, picking her up and throwing her back into the closet and looking at Vincent. "Having fun?" He said.

Vincent looked at Mason as he threw Rosie in the closet. Emma tried to get up and run to Rosie, but she was pinned on Vincent literally. "Yep, but i think she needs some 'large' help" Vincent said with a slight grin.

* * *

I'm writing Chapter 10 now! Please rate and review!


	11. Chapter 10: Having Fun?

This is another fan fiction i thought was going to be interesting and i just thought it would be cool. This is placed when Emma is 16, Rosie is 15, Vincent Liotta is 17, Zuri is 9, Luke is 14, Ravi is 13, and Jessie is 20.

Now for the disclaimer... I do not own the characters of the television show, Jessie.

* * *

Chapter 10:  
"No!" Rosie yelled, getting up and pushing the closet open. Vincent turned around and saw her. "Maybe she's wants some too." He said, throwing Emma off of him and gesturing that she was all for Mason. He nodded and headed to her. He knew she was pregnant and what would be that bad. He looked at her selfish, horrible face. He threw her on her back and leaned on her, rubbing his hard manhood all over her. "Nice bump you made Vincent!" he said

Vincent smiled. "Thanks, made it bigger for me pal!" He said, running to Rosie to sat down in fear. She was dressed neatly, but her bottoms were soaked. He grabbed her long, black hair and threw her to the bed next to Mason's. She was at an angle, were her face dug into the bed. He ditched her shorts and turned her on her back, still halfway on the bed. He leaned on her, rubbing her. Rosie found this interesting and looked at him. She moaned in pleasure. Vincent saw Rosie's reaction and stopped. He couldn't resist any longer and rammed him into her, forcing him in and out of her. He leaned on her colored blouse and took it off. He snapped her teal bra and threw it to the side. He stuck his face in her small, b cup breasts and thrusted harder, looking at her. She seemed to have been knocked out due to being unresponsive. He shrugged and thrusted anyways, moaning as he slid himself in and out of her.

Mason looked at her. "Yo, Vince, Give a second of hurting her and tell me how to hurt this piece of garbage!" He said. Vincent looked at him. "Rubb'in her Clit." Vincent replied. Mason nodded and turned to Emma. She looked at him. She was personally scared of him. She hated the men of the school, and no matter what Mason scared her the most. Mason ran his large fingers down her chest, between her legs. He ran himself over her and started to furiously rubbing her clit. Emma shreaked in pain as she looked at him. "There's the spot!" Mason said, smiling. He then released his hand from her and looked at her. "I ain't gonna fit in there." He told himself. He shrugged, trying it anyways. Emma looked at him in fear, trying to curl up in a ball and run. She rolled off the bed and tried to run. Mason got out and grabbed her, tossing her on the bed. The bed made a loud creaking sound and then stopped. Mason jumped back on and continued from where he started. He looked at her with a smirk. "Think you could get away from me, eh?" He asked, reaching down and pinching her, sending a jolt of pain to Emma. She dug her fingers in Mason's skin and he looked at her. Later then, he started to quickly and painfully squeeze, rub, and pull at Emma's clit, causing her a great deal of pain. "Okay!" She yelled. She might have regretted saying. Mason looked at her. "Fine." He said. He decided to make it harder for her on top of what he was already doing. He looked at her and his manhood. He started to put his large, erect manhood into her and he could feel the walls of her warm,small, and wet opening closing on him. He thrusted harder as it kept closing, hoping it would ease the pain to him. "Like that?" He said.

* * *

I have to go currently, but i'll be back tomorrow to write more! please rate and review


End file.
